


Islands In The Stream

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Ah! I love them so much, Fluff, I'll stop now >.>, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Please don't read the tags, Sentiment, Songfic, i'm a sap, my goodness, okay, ouch my heart, they're just so adorable, this is literally just fluff, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: Islands in the stream that is what we are, no one in between, how can we be wrong? Sail away with me to another world, and we rely on each other, from one lover to another.
Relationships: Iskall85/StressMonster101, Mumbo/Grian
Series: Songfic Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Islands In The Stream

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words to say >.> Which is 100% a first for me. I have decided to start a songfic series, all different songfics will be written and if you guys have any ideas for songs to include, please let me know and I'll try my best to include them in the little series I'm writing. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this :D
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eI5EQUz1gCg

_Baby, when I met you_   
_There was peace unknown_   
_I set out to get you_   
_With a fine-tooth comb_   
_I was soft inside_   
_There was something going on_

The fire crackled under the mantle, painting the room in a soft golden glow, Mumbo cradled his mug of tea close to his chest as he hummed the soft tune of the country song he'd heard on the radio earlier that day. He had never been a massive fan of country music, but this song struck him like a mallet to a gong. He was thrown into the far depths of his mind as he relived the memories he held so close to his heart. The song had wound around his memories like a daisy chain, so delicate and soft to touch as it guided him through each remembered image. 

They were both so young then, so naive and yet they thought they knew how the world worked. How wrong they were, but yet they were happy. Grian was a young architect at the time, he was overseeing one of his builds being constructed when the two had met. Mumbo was a low paid electrician, he had just left university with a degree in Redstone physics and he had been so excited to have been recruited for the job. He was in the process of laying down the circuitry for the lighting systems of the building when he saw him. A young man stood behind a clipboard, he was trying his hardest to seem professional, but Mumbo couldn't forget how young he appeared, hiding behind the paperwork, his hardhat slipped loosely on his head as he smiled and encouraged the workers around him. He wore black jeans and an oversized red jumper. His golden curls peeked from under his hard hat and his eyes were a dazzling blue as they flicked from one area of the build to the other. Mumbo was watching the young architect from a hole in the ceiling, Grian hadn't noticed him. Distracted by the attractive young man, Mumbo began a chain of events that, to this day, he's so grateful happened. He tripped over his own feet and fell through the hold in the ceiling and hit the floor in a crumpled groaning mess.

  
  
_You do something to me_   
_That I can't explain_   
_Hold me closer and I feel no pain_   
_Every beat of my heart_   
_We got something going on_

Grian had heard the crash before he'd seen anything, he had almost dropped his clipboard at the loud sound. He called out to whoever it might have been, when his eyes connected with the knotted mess of gangly limbs on the ground. That was when he'd first seen him. Mumbo Jumbo. The redstoner.

Grian rushed over to the man and knelt beside him. "Are you okay?" He asked, concern etched into his face. The Mumbo-shaped lump groaned in pain as he slowly unravelled. "What happened?"

"I was distracted." Came the croaked reply. Grian's brow was furrowed with worry and he reached out a hand to help to man to his feet. Mumbo took it, and it was like a spark had lit as their skin touched. Thrumming energy zapped through their nerves and Grian gasped, momentarily distracted by the beauty of the man before him. He pushed through and pulled the man up. Mumbo thanked him and groaned as his back twinged in complaint.

"What distracted you?" Grian asked, his eyes darting around them, searching for the culprit. Mumbo could do nothing but blush a fluorescent red. _You._ He thought, but clamped his jaw shut, not allowing the word to escape. 

"I'm not sure," Mumbo replied simply, but Grian wasn't satisfied with that, he reached out and ran his fingers along the scrape on Mumbo's cheek. The taller man gasped at the contact but it wasn't from pain. He stopped himself from leaning into the touch. 

"Come on, let's get you some water." Grian muttered as he wrapped an arm around Mumbo's middle, guiding him into the foreman's office. He pushed the raven-haired idiot on the sofa and moved to prepare him a cool glass of water. Mumbo watched him the entire time, his voice painfully absent, he could barely unlock his gaze from the beauty that stood before him.

  
  
_Tender love is blind_   
_It requires a dedication_   
_All this love we feel_   
_Needs no conversation_   
_We ride it together, ah-ha_   
_Making love with each other, ah-ha_

"Th-Thank you." Mumbo stuttered out as Grian handed him the glass of water. He sipped at the drink as Grian watched him, brows furrowed with concern.

"Is there anything else I can do to help?" Grian asked. Mumbo had no words to reply with, he simply watched the other dumbly. He shook his head and drained the rest of the water before pushing himself to stand.

"I'm working with Iskall, he's out there now, I should probably go back and help." He muttered and stumbled from the office, leaving a concerned Grian in his wake. 

The building continued uninterrupted for a few more days and the blond architect had been dragged away from the operation as he was invited to several meetings about his project, all the while a certain raven-haired Redstone engineer's face clouded his mind. As soon as his schedule cleared, he found himself back on the building site. Clipboard in hand, and eyes searching for any clue as to where Mumbo may be. 

His eyes connected with a pile of Redstone, he didn't know a lot about the man's trade, but he knew that this crimson dust was a major part of his work. The blond made his way over to the pile and that was where he met Iskall. The man wore a green hoodie and a pair of grey jeans. "Excuse me?" Grian called out to the man, interrupting his concentration, he glanced to Grian and smiled warmly.

"Everything okay, boss?" He asked, a Swedish lilt colouring his words. 

"I was wondering where your partner was."

"My partn-- Oh!" Iskall gasped and smirked at the blond.

"What?" Grian asked, eyes narrowed on the other man. "Is he okay? I know he had a fall the other day."

"The distraction." Iskall muttered finally. His words bringing nothing but a cloud of confusion to Grian, he frowned and shook his head.

"I don't think I understand."

"My friend, Mumbo is a spoon on most days, but he wouldn't make such a mess of himself like that without a cause."

Grian frowned at the man in slight offence. "Are you saying that it's my fault he fell?"

"Yep." Iskall replied with a smirk.

"Hey, Iskall how's the repeater line coming along?" Mumbo's voice called out as he walked into the room where the two men were, Grian glanced to him and blushed. Mumbo's cheeks mirrored the man's. "Oh, hello Mr Grian." He muttered. It clicked. Grian glanced from the moustached man and to Iskall. He was the distraction. He blushed at the knowing expression on Iskall's face before he glanced back to Mumbo.

"You're the lead technician, correct?" Mumbo nodded silently, brows pinched with worry.

"Good. I'd like to invite you out to dinner. Strictly business."

"Oh... Oh okay, umm, when?"

"Tonight, after your shift has ended. I can come by and pick you up." Grian smiled softly at the man's confused expression. 

"Okay, sure." Mumbo replied, nodding in puzzlement.

"It's a date." Grian announced before turning on his heel and walking away from the two, Iskall's eyes still fixed on him, a knowing smirk painting the Swedish man's lips.

  
  
_Islands in the stream_   
_That is what we are_   
_No one in between_   
_How can we be wrong_   
_Sail away with me_   
_To another world_   
_And we rely on each other, ah-ha_   
_From one lover to another, ah-ha_

Mumbo sat at the dinner table, the restaurant was buzzing with life around them, waiters all dressed impeccably well serving each customer. Grian sat opposite Mumbo, the two had been mindlessly chatting about the building work, but the conversation had taken a turn into uncharted territory as Grian began to ask Mumbo about himself. Mumbo's eyes narrowed at the man as he made the connections.

"This isn't a business dinner, is it?" He asked, calling Grian's bluff. The blond blushed at his words and shook his head, caught out. 

"No, not really." He replied.

"What is this about then?" Mumbo asked, fear of being fired from his position flashed through his mind as anxiety pooled in his belly, making him regret the three-course meal that he had just consumed. 

"I learned that I'm the distraction." Grian muttered simply, taking a sip of wine. Mumbo sat back in confusion, he glanced between the wine and Grian silently.

"I don't think I understand." He muttered. 

"Iskall told me." Grian clarified. Mumbo's mind snapped on track and he realised. Oh. He blushed brightly and glanced down to his lap.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I never... It's not..." He began to stammer from his nerves. Grian chuckled and reached a hand out, gently touching Mumbo's hand.

"Hey, it's okay. I find you distracting too."

"Oh."

  
  
_I can't live without you_   
_If the love was gone_   
_Everything is nothing_   
_If you got no one_   
_And you just walk in the night_   
_Slowly losing sight of the real thing_

The two continued their business meeting-turned-date without further hindrance. Their eyes swimming in each other, dancing with each other as they talked and giggled together. Mumbo blushed and Grian grinned, they were happy. These meetings continued, Grian would appear on the building site and steal Mumbo away from Iskall. The Swedish man would merely shake his head and smirk knowingly as his friend would slip away to be with Grian. They'd hide out in the office time after time, sharing kisses and time together. Enjoying each other's company. 

Stolen kisses became touches and moans of pleasure as they touched one another. Love was made and bonds were formed as they stayed together. But as the build came together and the last few strings were pulled, their time was fast running out. Grian was curled into Mumbo's naked body as they hugged each other, a gentle embrace, when Mumbo spoke.

"What are we going to do?" The raven-haired man asked, dread a dark and pungent existent as it dyed the love he was feeling a tarry black. Grian glanced at the moustached man, a question formed on his brow. "When this all comes to an end?"

"Move in with me?" Grian whispered, cutting the man off. Mumbo glanced at Grian, eyes wide. 

"What?"

Grian reached up and pressed a tender kiss to Mumbo's lips. "Move in with me." He asked again. Mumbo hummed into another kiss and held the blond tighter to himself. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

  
  
_But that won't happen to us_   
_And we got no doubt_   
_Too deep in love and we got no way out_   
_And the message is clear_   
_This could be the year for the real thing_   
_No more will you cry_   
_Baby, I will hurt you never_

The house that Grian owned was small, it was barely enough for himself to live comfortably, but the two worked through the tight space, their hearts connected and their minds working as one. With Mumbo's technical skills and Grian's love of building, they worked together and designed a house for them both. They stayed in their tiny compact home as they bonded closer and closer. Until their new home was ready, designed with love and put together just for them. 

The two moved house and continued their lives together, starting a company, Architechs. They invited Iskall into it and the small team worked together to create their stunning business. Sahara. It sold a whole lot of things and funded Mumbo and Grian's lives together. Their friend Iskall found his own love in Stress, a young girl who had worked as Grian's partner during a brief job for a large company, ConCorp. 

  
  
_We start and end as one_   
_In love forever_   
_We can ride it together, ah-ha_   
_Making love with each other, ah-ha_   
  
_Islands in the stream_   
_That is what we are_   
_No one in between_   
_How can we be wrong_   
_Sail away with me_   
_To another world_   
_And we rely on each other, ah-ha_   
_From one lover to another, ah-ha_

"They're finally asleep." Grian hummed as he entered the room, where his husband sat in his armchair, a steaming mug of tea in his hand. Mumbo smiled at his lover, his eyes soft with sentiment. Grian's body thrummed with exhaustion. The two had adopted twins, a boy and a girl. After moving into their new home, attending Stress and Iskall's wedding, they decided to take their relationship to the next level and they too married and adopted their son and daughter, Ari and Kubo. Mumbo stretched out his arm to the blond man, Grian grinned and perched on the man's lap, leaning against his husband's chest. He could feel Mumbo's heart beating against his back. 

"I love you." Mumbo muttered, face pressed into the crook of Grian's neck. The blond grinned. 

"I love you too."

Islands in the stream, that is what they were. No one in between, and they certainly were not wrong. The two sat together in comfortable companionship. The adventure that had brought them together had not ended, in fact, it had only just begun. Two idiots together, so madly in love. The moon shone down on their home and its light peered at them through the window, smiling favourably on the two. They were safe together. Forever and for always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this absolute fluffy trash :D If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos or a comment :D It's really appreciated and motivates me to continue writing :D
> 
> I hope you all have a fab day and keep safe in these corona times :D


End file.
